


Выдуманные истории

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вести блог совсем не сложно, правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выдуманные истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857616) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Огромное спасибо Sybellin за вычитку перевода.

**После особо сложного расследования Шерлок и Джон в напряжении ехали в такси назад на Бейкер-стрит. Когда они наконец-то вернулись домой, атмосфера между ними предельно накалилась, и тогда...  
**  
Шерлок уставился на курсор, мигавший на экране ноутбука. Он убрал троеточие - оно походило на жульничество.  _«И тогда»_  что-то должно было случиться. Ему следовало что-то придумать.  
  
Шерлок понял, что писать гораздо сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. По крайней мере, это касалось выдуманных историй. Шерлок мог во сне написать научный трактат, но эти проклятые, идиотские рассказы, которые Джон так любил печатать в своём блоге, были совершенно невыносимы. Но, конечно же, Джону он никогда об этом не скажет. Шерлок и сам не знал, почему он сидел на диване с ноутбуком на коленях и писал историю о том, как они с Джоном вернулись домой после расследования. Ещё двадцать минут назад ему казалось, что вытащить эти дурацкие фантазии из своей головы, чтобы они больше не волновали его, и он мог спокойно жить дальше, было хорошей идеей.  
  
За двадцать минут Шерлок написал только два предложения и собирался удалить их, потому что они были совершенно идиотскими. Почему он решил, что может сделать так, чтобы на экране ноутбука между ним и Джоном что-то произошло, раз он был абсолютно неспособен осуществить это в реальной жизни? Шерлока посетила ещё одна идея – назойливая, полная страха и тревоги:  
  
 **и тогда Шерлок поцеловал Джона, а тот оттолкнул его, вытер рот ладонью, поморщился и сказал: «Какого чёрта, Шерлок, я не гей!» Конец.**  
  
Шерлок нахмурился и удалил это.  
  
 **и тогда Шерлок, чтобы удержаться от поцелуя, закричал на Джона, а тот закричал на него в ответ. Они яростно спорили, швыряя друг в друга предметы на кухне; миссис Хадсон попыталась вмешаться, и Шерлок, хлопнув дверью, ушёл к себе в комнату и провёл ночь в одиночестве. Конец.**  
  
Шерлок нахмурился и опять удалил написанное.  
  
 **и тогда Шерлок поцеловал Джона, а Джон поцеловал его в ответ.**  
  
Это предложение Шерлок решил оставить и напечатал дальше:  
  
 **«Наконец-то, - сказал Джон. – Я люблю тебя».**  
  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и добавил:  
  
 **Конец.**  
  
Ужасно, решил Шерлок. Он был абсолютно бездарен в беллетристике. Может быть, ему следовало писать от первого лица, как делал Джон в своём блоге. Может, так всё получится гораздо лучше. Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание то, что тогда его рассказ будет слишком личным, а это Шерлоку совсем не нравилось. Тогда бы получилось что-нибудь вроде: _«Что если я однажды приду домой и поцелую Джона?»_  А это было слишком... слишком...  
  
\- Чем это ты занимаешься? – спросил его Джон.  
  
От неожиданности Шерлок подпрыгнул и выронил ноутбук. Тот приземлился на пол с треском, который совсем не понравился Шерлоку.  
  
Джон удивлённо приподнял брови; его волосы были взъерошены после сна:  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал он и, зевая, пошёл на кухню.  
  
Он  _не услышал, как Джон спустился по лестнице,_  подумал Шерлок. А это уже было поводом для паники, поскольку означало, что его фантазии вышли из-под контроля. Шерлок поднял ноутбук с пола – внутри него что-то гремело, и он отказывался включаться.   
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - зевая, произнёс Джон, вернувшись в гостиную со стаканом воды в руке.  
  
Шерлок безрезультатно нажимал на кнопку включения ноутбука, пока, в конце концов, не решил, что всё это было знаком прекратить писать бессмысленные рассказы.  
  
  


* * *

  
На следующий день они отправились завтракать. Вернее Шерлок сделал вид, что он нехотя согласился сходить в кафе с Джоном и потерпеть, пока тот будет жадно поедать вредный круассан и флиртовать с официанткой. Но на самом деле завтраки с Джоном были одними из самых приятных моментов в его жизни. В это время Шерлок мог лишний раз насладиться странным очарованием Джона Уотсона, когда тот откусывал кусочек от своего круассана, восклицал, читая совершенно обыденные новости в газете, и затем, наконец, откладывал её в сторону. Шерлоку приходилось напоминать себе, что тёмно-синие глаза Джона так сияют, скорее всего, совсем не от тёплых чувств к нему. «Ну, давай. Покажи класс», - говорил Джон.  
  
И Шерлок показывал, одним духом выпаливая свои логические выводы об окружающих. Джон смеялся или присвистывал от удивления, вставляя короткие комментарии, которые чаще всего были комплиментами. Шерлок иногда думал, что выучился бы дедукции только для того, чтобы увидеть  _то самое_  выражение лица Джона.  
  
Иногда Шерлок думал, что напряжённая поездка в такси после особо сложного дела совсем не обязательна. Часто было достаточно крошки от круассана в уголке рта Джона, когда он улыбался, чтобы Шерлоку захотелось прильнуть к нему и поцеловать, выпить его, поглотить целиком.  
  
Джон сидел близко к Шерлоку, поэтому он услышал, как в кармане у того загудел телефон.  
  
\- Дело? – негромко спросил он, слизывая крошку, которую наконец-то заметил.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, одинаково недовольный поступком Джона и отвлекающим сообщением, и достал мобильный:  
  
\- Лестрейд, - сказал он.  
  
Возможно, это действительно было новое расследование. Шерлок прочитал сообщение.  
  
 _Что это значит?_  – говорилось в нём.  
  
\- Интересное убийство? – спросил Джон, делая глоток кофе.  
  
\- Какая-то чушь, - проворчал Шерлок, ещё больше разозлившись, что его прервали такой глупостью. – Тут даже нет никакого...  
  
Шерлок резко замолчал, и Джон в удивлении приподнял брови:  
  
\- С ним всё в порядке? Может, ему нужна наша помощь?  
  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на сообщение.  _Что это значит?_  Он не разговаривал с Лестрейдом уже несколько дней и никак не связывался с ним. Единственное, что делал Шерлок в последнее время, это возился со своим сайтом вчера вечером, чтобы сделать его таким же интересным, как блог Джона. Что, в результате, вылилось в написание нелепой беллетристики. Которая, как он думал, удалилась, когда сломался его ноутбук. Но теперь Шерлок волновался, что вместо этого она стала достоянием общественности.  
  
Шерлок зашёл на свой сайт; его пальцы запорхали по экрану телефона.  
  
\- Шерлок? – с любопытством спросил Джон.  
  
 **После особо сложного расследования,**  - гласил верхний заголовок. Сердце Шерлока упало. На телефоне он не был авторизирован как администратор сайта, поэтому не мог удалить запись. Разумеется, он мог войти в систему, да только вот искать на мобильнике все эти ссылки было безумно трудно.  
  
\- Мне нужен твой ноутбук, - рявкнул Шерлок и встал.  
  
\- Что? – изумлённо спросил Джон, отрываясь от своего неторопливого завтрака.  
  
\- Я сломал свой вчера вечером, - коротко объяснил Шерлок. – Мне нужен твой.  
  
Джон приподнял брови. Он выглядел… удивлённым? Неужели он всё знал? Но почему тогда Джон ничего не сказал? Хоть что-нибудь. Или, например, не закричал от ужаса.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон. По его ответу нельзя было понять, видел ли он запись на сайте Шерлока или нет. – Ты сломал его, когда уронил с дивана?  
  
Шерлок быстро шагал домой, не заботясь, следует ли за ним Джон. Ему хотелось как можно быстрее взять всё под контроль.  
  
\- Я сделал это специально, - машинально сказал Шерлок, пытаясь спасти свою репутацию.   
  
Он обдумывал план действий: 1. Удалить запись на сайте. 2. Убедиться, чтобы Лестрейд никогда не рассказал о ней Джону. 3. Убедиться, чтобы никто во Вселенной не рассказал о ней Джону.  
  
\- Ты проводил эксперимент, с какой высоты можно сбросить ноутбук, чтобы он не разбился? – спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, потому что это был глупый вопрос. Сейчас его заботило то, что он не сможет заставить всех на свете молчать при Джоне про эту запись. Не может же он всех шантажировать. Возможно, ему стоит написать, что это была шутка? Да, шутка. Пародия на блог Джона. Да, это может сработать. Ведь так?  
  
\- Думаю, ты теперь знаешь ответ на этот вопрос: с высоты ниже нашего дивана, - продолжил Джон.  
  
\- Разумеется, - сказал Шерлок, поскольку решил, что Джон ждёт от него какого-то ответа.  
  
\- А что ты печатал на нём вчера вечером?  
  
Шерлок открыл дверь под номером 221 и стремительно поднялся по ступенькам. Он сразу заметил, что ноутбука не было ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, а значит, он лежал в спальне Джона. Шерлок повернулся, чтобы пойти туда, но Джон перегородил ему путь.  
  
\- Ноутбук у тебя в комнате, - объяснил Шерлок.  
  
\- Это как-то связано с новой записью на твоём сайте? – спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок забыл, как дышать, быстро подыскивая в уме объяснения, но смог сказать только:  
  
\- Ты…  
  
\- Я прочитал её сегодня утром.   
  
Шерлок не знал точно, то ли у Джона сейчас было абсолютно непроницаемое выражение лица, то ли его охватила такая несвойственная ему паника, что он не мог достаточно ясно мыслить, чтобы понять реакцию Джона. Шерлок уставился на него и, чтобы хоть как-то защититься, осуждающе произнёс:  
  
\- Почему это вдруг все читают мой сайт? Ты же сказал, его никто не читает.  
  
\- Я, это… - Джон откашлялся и провёл рукой по волосам. – Я не знал, как на это реагировать, поэтому я…  
  
Шерлок изо всех сил пытался растолковать интонацию Джона. И у него не получалось. Вернее, из слов Джона можно было сделать слишком много выводов, поэтому нужно было, чтобы он продолжал говорить, тогда бы Шерлок смог отбросить всё лишнее и прийти к какому-то заключению.   
  
\- Поэтому ты? – напомнил ему Шерлок. – Что, решил проигнорировать её?  
  
\- Я думал, ты сам что-нибудь скажешь. Но ты так ничего и не сказал. Поэтому я решил, что, может, ты ждёшь от меня первого шага, но я не…  
  
\- Ты не…?   
  
Шерлок мысленно отобрал несколько объяснений слов Джона, которые звучали особо… обнадёживающе.  
  
\- Я не знал, что сказать. Ты написал это всерьёз?  
  
Шерлок хотел ответить, что это была шутка.  
  
\- Это была глупая… - начал он.  
  
Джон перебил его:  
  
\- Да, над твоими историями следует немного поработать. Лучше оставь сочинительство мне. Но ты всерьёз написал всё это?  
  
Джон подошёл к нему ближе. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, чувствуя головокружение от… от…  
  
\- Я, - сказал Шерлок. – Я…  
  
\- Ты не закончил историю, - сказал Джон. – Ты не написал, что было потом. Только начало.  
  
\- Потом, - повторил Шерлок. – Я…  
  
Джон схватился за отвороты пиджака Шерлока, но тот всё равно продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Я сказал: «Наконец-то». Я сказал: «Я люблю тебя». Я поцеловал тебя. А что сделал ты?  
  
\- Я, - снова произнёс Шерлок, мысленно проклиная себя, потому что это было так на него не похоже.   
  
Когда дело касалось Джона, ему всегда сложно было подобрать слова. Поэтому он и решил сделать эту глупую запись на сайте. Шерлок сформулировал в уме предложение и осторожно произнёс его:  
  
\- Я сказал, что тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него, сделал глубокий вдох и произнёс:  
  
\- Конец.


End file.
